icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amythest444
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-Quicklover93-20110408212634/@comment-Amythest444-20110408213147 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:32, April 8, 2011 It's about to come to play the games! (Bunnyboo50 22:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Ah, I missed it, went outside to play badminton with friends. Amythest444 02:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well sounds fun! :) Bunnyboo50 Not really, we spent quarter of the time getting the birdy off the roof XD It's still there.Amythest444 15:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry seddiafoeva here if have not seen my comment im writing this here. Sorry i thought everyone can use that template so i posted it sorry can you forgive me? i dont like to see people sad or mad sorry seddiafoeva here if have not seen my comment im writing this here. Sorry i thought everyone can use that template so i posted it sorry can you forgive me? i dont like to see people sad or mad ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh sorry i sometimes cant get humor online and yea i should of You're roleplaying Nevel? Cool! Umm, I left a question on there, in case you were wonderin'. ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 01:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr Hey Amy the St!! So... just letting you know MirandaCosgroveFan13 just said on the creddie page that she converted you to creddie.... it's getting really annoying -__- Yeah... I was just letting you know in case you didn't go on that page XD Also.... you're AWESOME!! Just wanted to get that out xD Samlovesham 04:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha good! I'm sure nobody would believe that she converted you anyways, they really are smarter than she is! ;P And sometimes it's pretty confusing... but there's a different person on here with the username "SamLovesHam" (with capital letters like that) and that's the person you sent the message to- it doesn't matter because I still got it, but mine doesn't have capital letters at each word ;) Again, doesn't matter- I got used to checking that person's talk page in case other people mixed us up X) Samlovesham 05:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay now it's the next day and it looks like that comment got deleted.. she still needs to stop though -__- Samlovesham 15:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey ((: Awesome! Your awesome too?? LOL AWESOME! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 15:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC)PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 hi how do you do the video hello. this is me saying hi because i feel like it. xD so, hello! :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie 08:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i noticed u weren't on today! at least, while i was. xD too lazy to go on chat, i am. u missed a lot of drama, lucky goose. AllYouNeedIsSeddie 09:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ''heyy sorry for all that mess i done and plz for give me Random Pic from Internet Ok thanks HeyPeople145 02:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 did u hear? about Katydidit? WE WERE WAY AHEAD OF THE CURVE. *high 5* AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 08:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hi! i'll miss you, too! :D AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 21:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiii. Why, I'm in the back of your brain? I'm honored. Your dream made me laugh! But my room looks nothing like that. It's purple, haha. Anyways, QURL, I MISSED YOU A LOT. We have to talk soon about something! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. So, yeah, go onto chat soon! :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 22:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) U okay? are you okay? what happened on chat? Purple xx Play Rehearsals Yes, of course you can come late. You just have to be there for over thirty minutes for it to count as a full rehearsal. SCherry08 Talk To Me 10:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe here. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Chizz Weekly Well, what would you like to write about/do? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 20:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just wanna say I '''love '''your new userpage! It rocks :D Nice XMas Theme! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 23:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Are you okay? Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 01:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Contest Ends I was wondering when you wanted your contest to end, and when you are going to announce the results. I request it be done during iCarly Wiki Christmas Week, December 11-17, so I can add it to the Calendar. Seddie082997 01:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Banner Looks great. Will have to see how it matches up with the competition though. Thanks for entering. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork''']] 03:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey. I wasnt quite sure you got my comment on your blog. So I will explain it here. For the Snow Pictures, put FreddieSeddieImReady, and for the best profile, put This account:D Thank you Amy:D Oh, here's my Profile!:D The iCarly Wiki Dragon 13:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Umm, so for the Christmas pictures in the contest, do I have to make one or do I just find a Christmas picture? ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 20:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Its me again. Unfortunatley, I cannot make a snow pic right now...but I can try. When do we vote for the profile? (Oh, and you didnt put my name under the profile contest.....) RAWR! I am a dragon. Come to my lair:D 01:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :) Omg I just lvoe your user page .. check out mine !! :) & chekc this out: I WISH YOUUU a wodnerufl christmas time :)) <3 HEY VISIT THE LIFE IN SECOND GRADE WIKI-------GOERGE678 Lotion Sorry for the strange random headline. Anyways, yeah sure you made my day. So who left that? Devon? Latersgee Check out my page! 23:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! It's Star! Star178 12:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8